Hunting with a Houndoom
by Flutterby000
Summary: Mariah tuns away from her home so her father doesn't find out about her uncanny ability. Taken in by a pack of Houndoom she learns to be one. Rated M for violence, coarse language and mind lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! Flutterby000 here. I'm writing this story as a request from my friend. It won't be too big but hopefully it will be good. Quality not quantity as they say. This story follows a girl by the name of Mariah, who runs away from her home._

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

"Mariah!" the quiet whisper came. "Run, Run as fast as you can and get away." The young mother stared at her daughter. "Why mommy? What happened to daddy?" The young teen shook. "I don't know sweety. I just know it's bad. If he finds about your..." She broke off.

"My talent?" The child finished. "Yes, your talent. If he finds out about it he will kill you."

"I know."

"Promise me you will never come back?"

"Mum?..."

"Promise."

"I Promise mum, but will you and Lily be okay." She glanced at her baby sister, who was sleeping.

"We'll be fine." They glanced up as a car door slammed. "Go." The young teen nodded, and crept out of the dark house through the back door. She raced over their backyard and vaulted the fence. She glanced back as she heard a loud shout, then a scream. She clenched her fists, but didn't move. She raced away into the forest, panting hard. She kept running until the sounds of the city were far behind her. Panting for her breath she stopped in a small clearing. She collapsed on the soft grass and lay there, panting. She slowly closed her eyes and feel into a deep sleep.

* * *

_How'd you like it so far? Please review. Feel free to make predictions or suggestions. I love them. Though no flaming please._


	2. Chapter 1 Notice of the Northeners

Mariah open her eyes and quickly snapped them shut again. She opened them slowly to get used to the sunlight. Once she had adjusted she sat up and took in her surroundings. She was lying at the entrance to a cave. The sun was shining through the trees and was rising steadily. She looked behind her into the cave and heard the rhythmic sound of many beasts breathing in sync. She peered into the darkness and saw about twenty houndoom and houndour sleeping together. As she looked she aw the largest one open it's eyes and look at her. She took a step back but it still walked up to her.

"Hello human." It said. She gulped.

"Hello. Sorry I'm disturbing you." She said quietly. It laughed.

"Disturbing? No quite the opposite, I felt a bound with you as soon as I saw you." It walked closer.

"You have Houndoom blood." I stared at it.

"Is that how I can understand you?" It nodded.

"I am Fang, alpha male of the southern pack." He mewed.

"I'm Mariah. I ran away from my father, may I live her for awhile?" She asked the Pokemon.

"Of course! Your welcome to stay for as long as you like." A soft whine sounded from inside the cave. They noticed the other Houndooms beginning to awake.

"She's good." Fang told them. They seemed to understand. At that moment about four Houndoom and a few houndour left the cave and padded into the forest. Mariah looked at Fang.

"They're going on a patrol." He told her.

"To make sure none for our enemies are too close." He snarled. She nodded, though on the inside she was still confused.

"Come meet the rest of the pack." Together they walked into the cave. Fang led the teen over to where a Houndoom was lying in a pelt with a few eggs. A few houndour pounced around her feet, squeaking in delight.

"Iron. This is Mariah. She is staying here for a while." The Houndoom looked up.

"Welcome to the Southern Pack. These are my eggs, and my friends pups." She gestured to them. Mariah smiled.

"Her mate is Storm. He just went out on patrol." Mariah nodded. She looked at her friend and for a second she thought there was a flash of longing in his eyes, but it was over so quickly she couldn't be sure.

After being introduced to the rest of the pack, Fang led Mariah over to a spare pelt, where she could sleep. "I'll wake you up in the morning." He barked gently. She nodded and settled down. She closed her eyes, but couldn't fall asleep. She kept on thinking that the Houndoom would attack her, and eat her.

About an hour later, the last patrol came back. Most of the pokemon settled down on their pelts to sleep, but one came up to Fang. Mariah kept her eyes closed, to appear asleep but listened to the conversation.

"Don't worry, the human's asleep." Fang told the other wolf.

"Good. They're crossing the border again."

"What! This is the fifth time this moon cycle."

"I know. We also heard a patrol saying they were planning an attack."

Fang shook his head. "This is terrible."

"And it's going to happen tomorrow."

"Wouldn't they attack in the night?"

"They're smarter then you think Fang, they think we will prepare for a night attack, so they'll attack during the day."

"Don't patronise me Claw." The smaller wolf bowed his head, then left for his pelt.

"Mariah." The teen jumped at her name. She rolled over to look at the alpha.

"You heard." It was more a statement then a question but she still nodded.

"I'm sorry you had to come at this time. It's a very difficult time."

"I'll help."

"You don't have claws or teeth."

"I can look after the pups so Iron can fight. Just consider it as thank you for taking me in." The Houndoom nodded. "Fine. Slee now, I'll wake you at dawn." With that he left to his own pelts, living the teen to sleep alone. She slowly closed her eyes and felt sleep wash over her.


	3. Chapter 2 Bloody Battle

_Sorry everyone that this has taken so long! I am really truly sorry and I know it's terrible this is only the second chapter and it has taken months to write but I just started at a new school so I was really busy with that. My family is also really tight, arguments part of daily routine. With my brother almost ignoring us all for study, my other brother being a party animal and my mother walking full time. I can promise nothing on how long these next chapters will take but i will try to make them the best I can._

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. I DO NOT OWN HOUNDOOM OR HOUNDOUR._

* * *

"Mariah, Mariah wake up, it's dawn." Mariah opened her eyes and saw Iron leaning over her. She yawned and sat up.

"Thanks Iron. For waking me up." The Pokemon smiled.

"Thank you for offering to look after my eggs, and Red's pups." It was the teens turn to smile.

"I'll enjoy it." She replied.

"Do we have any idea when during the day they'll attack?" Iron shook her head.

"Fang thinks midday, but he's not sure. And he doesn't want to assume anything, overconfidence was his fathers downfall, so he's making sure not to make the same mistake." She smiled.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. I'll go introduce myself to the pups now and get ready." The teen rose to her feet and stretched on her way over to the pups. They were running around and squealing, much to the dislike of the preparing wolfs around them. They all hurried over, lacking caution as she sat down. "Who are you?"

"You smell funny."

"Will you play with us?" She smiled slightly at the volley of questions thrown at her.

"Settle down, settle down. I'll tell you who I am, the you tell me who you are." She began. "I am Mariah. I am a human with Houndoom blood. I am just visiting for a while, then I'll be going home. But I'm going to pupsit you guys a bit while your mum's busy." The pups nodded. "I'm Burnet." The boldest pup, the only male of the litter. "I'm Maple!" The biggest female announced with pride. "I-I'm Frost." The last, a timid she, stuttered. "Well, it's nice to meet you all. What's your favourite game to play?"

The four played for awhile. Mariah made sure to keep the pups as loud as she could so they couldn't hear the battle that was surly going outside by now. She felt a paw tap her leg.

"Mariah! My throat is sore and I'm tired." She looked down to see Frost looking up at her.

"Well how about we all have a nap?" The teen replied. She called over Maple and Burnet and settled them down near Iron's eggs. They yawned and curled up. Mariah heard a small voice bark.

"Can you stay with us please?" Maple asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course." And sat down beside them.

Mariah leant against the cave wall and twiddled her thumbs. She heard a loud howl of pain and a snarl.

"Mariah look out!" She spun around to see a bloody Houndoom approaching her. She scrambled with her hands behind her for anything that could be used as a weapon. A stone, a bone. The rival pokemon leapt at her and she swung what she had in her hand around and struck it. Her weapon was a stick, now slightly splintered by the harsh bash. The Houndoom shook it's head, dizzy from the attack and growled it opened it's jaw and Mariah could guess what it was going to use. A flamethrower. She jumped quickly out of the way as the fire scorched the wall behind her. She braced herself for another attack, but it didn't happen. Instead The fiend had gone for the pups.

The pups wailed as the Pokemon gathered them in it's jaw. With a raw of outrage Mairah swung her her branch. She brought it down on the beast's head and heard a crack. Dismayed at the thought of her weapon broken, she brought it up to her face, but it was till intact. Confused, the teen looked at her enemy and saw it lying on the ground. The pups had scrambled back over to the nest and curled around the eggs again, worried and scared stiff but brave enough to stay. Mariah stood there panting.

"Retreat! Northians retreat!" A pained howl sounded and Mariah watched as their enemies raced away. The southerners yowled in satisfaction and victory.


End file.
